<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Of Thra by TalesOfRomance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876395">Light Of Thra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfRomance/pseuds/TalesOfRomance'>TalesOfRomance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfRomance/pseuds/TalesOfRomance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought of myself as a hero before but when I awoke on this strange planet and was gifted with this power I knew I had to step up and save the day, but I never thought I would fall in love along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   I slowly opened my eyes then closed them as the light painfully hit them, my whole body hurt, and I felt like I had been hit by a lightning bolt…oh, wait I had been hit with a lightning bolt. Memories began to slowly come back to me; I had gone out camping by myself to get over my recent breakup and decided I needed some alone time so had decided to hike the Trans-Catalina Trail. I had originally been thankful that not only has it been the off session for hiking, I had also the benefit of knowing I won’t be disturbed because the people who tended to hike the Trans-Catalina Trail often did so with the understanding that most people that came there were not looking to make new friends and tended to leave you alone with your thoughts. So, I had packed all of my gear and had set off intending to be gone no longer than a week when halfway my hike it had started to rain.</p>
<p>The storm had come out of nowhere pelting me with icy cold water as the wind began to howl around me at such rapid speeds that I had been blinded, distantly I had heard thunder then my hair began to float as electricity hummed in the air…then there had been nothing.  Forcing my eyes open I sat up and surveyed my surroundings everything looked different, I seemed to be in some type of cave and the faint light I had mistaken for twilight was the cave walls and ceiling glowing with an ethereal blue light. I painfully got to my feet and looked around and saw my pack had been thrown not too far from me and stumbling over I quickly looked it over and to my surprise saw that it hadn’t been damaged in fact besides my whole body aching none of my clothes were sung from the lighting.</p>
<p>“Your awake,” Said a booming voice.</p>
<p>I quickly turned around I frantically began looking around and saw that I was alone wherever I was, pulling on my pack I stumbled my way down what looked to be a side tunnel. I walked for what seemed hours then came to stop as I stared in wonder, in front me was a huge antechamber and in it was a whole root system that went on for miles twisting a weaving in on itself then strung up and up into the ceiling only to disappear from sight and as I stared out at the amazing sight before me I couldn’t help but think that whatever these roots were connected to must be massive in size and just as amazing as these roots.</p>
<p>“At last you are finally here,”</p>
<p>Once again, I looked around for the source of that powerful voice but once again saw nothing.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” I called out and a thick vine appeared before me and on the end of it was a beautiful blue flower about the size of both my fist, its petals were closed but the whole flower seemed to pulsate with energy.</p>
<p>“It matters not who I am, only that I have summoned you to be the vessel of light.” The voice said and then slowly the petals of the flower opened revealing a small ball of light glowing in the center, I stared at it mesmerized at the light and slowly without realizing it reached out to it and gently brushed it with the tips of my fingertips and closed my eyes. Warmth began to flood my body and I saw flashes of a giant dark crystal pulsing with a dark purple light, I wanted to reach out and take away that dark light and replace it with this warmth. Suddenly the warmth became hotter…so hot, I started screaming as I was engulfed in flames then everything turned black.</p>
<p>When I came to for the second time I looked up and saw that two creatures I had never seen before were staring down at me there expressions mirrors of shock, while they continued to stare at me I took the time to study these strange creatures, they were half her size and looked to be guards of some sort judging by their clothing and spears, one seemed to be male while the other seemed to be female.</p>
<p>“Um…hello,” I said and my voice seemed to break the two out of their stunning spell and both turned their spears on me.</p>
<p>“Halt!” said the male guard as he pointed his spear at me while trying to look menacingly but failing horribly at it so much so I had to fight back a laugh, it won't do to laugh at the guy holding a weapon in the direction of your face.</p>
<p>“I…I Don’t know who or what you are but you’re coming with us.” Said the female guard and I calmly followed the two down a stone hallway and into what must have been where the guards as a whole congregation because when they entered the room similarly dressed creatures all rose in shock at her appearance dropping whatever they had been doing and rushing for their weapons.</p>
<p>“Rian! What is the meaning of this?”</p>
<p>One of the creatures began to make its way towards them and I watched as all of the other guards made a path for this male and figured he was of some importance if the other's reaction was anything to go by.</p>
<p>“Father we…we found this creature unconscious in one of the side halls,” the male guard…Rian said.  The female guard who had to be silent before rushed to speak when the other male could speak.</p>
<p>“Commander Ordon, Rian and I were on our way to report to our post like you told us to…we simply were taking a short cut.” She said but I could tell that he didn’t believe her but choose to dismiss them with a glance then turned his attention on to me completely. </p>
<p>“I do not know who or what you are,” Ordon began. “But you are trespassing and I must inform my lord of this matter, you will sit down and wait here until you are summoned. If you do not obey, I will be forced to make you wait in the dungeon understood.”</p>
<p>I nodded and quickly glanced around the chairs in the room were too small for me to sit in so instead I opted to sit down up against a nearby wall and set my pack down next to me, once Ordon was sure I wasn’t going to cause any trouble ordered Rian and the other female guard to stand on either side of me then once he made sure the two had followed his orders gestured for two other guards to follow him as he swept out of the rooms. The other guards went back to what they had been doing before they had entered but there was a strained tension in the room as they all wondered what I might do next, making myself comfortable I folded my hands in my lap and tried to act as unthreatening as possible and slowly it began working. The two guards on either side of me began to relax and began talking and I learned the male was named Rian and the female was named Mira, I figured that the two must be lovers judging by the tones in their voices when they spoke to each other.</p>
<p>The two were discussing how much trouble they thought they might be in and if Rian’s father was truly serious or not about separating them like he threatened to do earlier, Rian let out a groan of frustration before speaking.</p>
<p>“But we were on our way to our post! Surely father will believe us.” He said but judging by the look on Mira's face I could tell she didn’t believe him. Deciding to try and distract them therefrom possible end to their romance, I carefully unfolded my hands and cleared my throat causing them to finally pay attention to me.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I got you both in trouble…I don’t know what happened.” I said and then glanced down at my hands. I didn’t know what had happened to me, my head throbbed painfully at that moment and whimpering I closed my eyes then covered my face with my hands trying to block out any light as a migraine began to pound against my skull.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Mira asked and I shook my head.</p>
<p>“Can you please look in my bag and get out a red pouch with a white cross on it along with my canteen of water please,” I said and moaned again in pain even the sound of my voice was painful to hear, distantly I hear the familiar sound of my bag being opened and someone one rummaging around.</p>
<p>“Found it,” Mira said, and forcing my eyes opened I opened my first aid kit and pulled out the small bottle of pain pills and after taking out two I creaked open my canteen and began gulping down water. I hadn’t realized until that moment just how thirsty I was, placing the cap back on the canteen I quickly zipped up the first aid kit then quickly put everything back into place then leaning back closed my eyes and waited for the pills to take effect,  I could feel the concerned gazes of the two guards on me.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be rude but…what are you?” I finally asked as I slowly opened my eyes again to see the mirror expressions of surprise on both there faces.</p>
<p>“We are gelflings…what are you?” Rian asked but before I could speak both gelflings straightened and I saw that Rian’s father had returned and gestured for me to stand.</p>
<p>“Come with us,” He said and when Rian and Mira made to follow, Ordon stopped them with a raised palm.</p>
<p>“No, you both are to remain. I will deal with you both when I return.” He said and I shot them both a sympathetic look before following Ordon out of the room, two more guards followed behind us making escape impossible. Forcing myself to remain calm and keep my head facing forward, as we walked, I tried to memorize the way but all of the halls were completely the same and seemed to go on forever until finally, we came to a set of elaborate double doors, four guards stood on either side of the doors and casting side looks at me opened the doors for us and I was lead inside the room.</p>
<p>Entering the room, I quickly looked around, the room was huge with an elaborate throne situated in the center of an ornate spiral on the floor but while the room itself was interesting it was the inhabitants of the room itself that caught my attention. There were a dozen or so reptilian bird-like creatures gathered inside the huge room, the creatures were about the same height as her and were all dressed in heavy robes all dark in color, they all stood around a throne where another reptilian bird-like creature sat looking regal and radiant an air of authority, stopping in the center of the room I did a graceful bow and was glad that my grandmother had insisted I be put in etiquette class to prepare for my cotillion.</p>
<p>“What are you? Speak!” said the creature on the throne.</p>
<p>I bit my lip desperately trying to gather my thoughts, if I said the wrong thing at this moment, I knew I would be killed but I wasn’t sure how to begin.</p>
<p>“What would you have of me, my lord?” I finally asked keeping my eyes down deciding to appear meek for now, this seemed to surprise the creature in charge because he fell silent.</p>
<p>“Hmm. What are you?” Hummed the creature that stood on the right of the throne, I raised my eyes and meet his inquisitive gaze.</p>
<p>“I am human, my lord…may I ask what exactly you are?”  I said tilting my head trying to get a better look at him, the creature on the throne seemed to come back to himself and spoke before the creature on the right could.</p>
<p>“We are Skeksis.” He said and all of the creatures in the room stood a little bit taller. “We are the lords of the crystal and the regents of Thra.”</p>
<p>I bowed once more and contemplated kneeling or not then decided against the move, I wasn’t sure how I knew this, but I needed them to seem me as a respectful equal not lesser than them.</p>
<p>“How are you so tall?”</p>
<p>I turned in the direction of whoever had spoken I saw a skeksis dressed in a light, cream-colored robe with a protruding skeleton hump was looking at me like he wanted to put me under a microscope and study me.  His question threw me off though, why was he so fascinated by my height? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two tiny little people hand one of the skeksis a goblet filled with some kind of pale-colored liquid then I remembered how that the gelflings just barely came up to my knee and realized that so far only the skeksis were large.</p>
<p>“My lord, humans can be any size. It is all a matter of genetics.” I said and I felt my face begin to heat, he was looking at me more intensely now and for some reason, I felt my body begin to respond and I knew that if I were to look in a mirror just then I would see that “look” on my face, that I need to fuck now look.</p>
<p>“Preposterous!” Yelled the skeksis on the left and I watched as the skeksis on the right rolled his eyes apparently, he was used to such outburst from his compatriot.</p>
<p>“Emperor we must kill this female now! She could have very well have been sent here to assassinate you or at the very least spy,” he snapped that seemed to get the Emperor's attention, thinking fast I moved until I was directly in front of the throne and knelt before the Emperor with my head bowed.</p>
<p>“My lord, I do not know how I came to be here, but I swear that I have not come to harm you or anyone else.” I said and continued “I believe my lord you and your fellow skeksis have not had the company of another intelligent being in quite some time, I would very much like to share my knowledge with you…if you would allow it, my lord.”</p>
<p> I waited for the Emperor to respond still kneeling with my head bowed, I should have been terrified at that moment but I for some reason I felt nothing. It was odd this feeling of nothingness, at that moment he could have ordered my death and I would just look up at him with serene gaze, but I kept my head down and waited.</p>
<p>“Rise human.” The emperor said and I gracefully rose to my feet and slowly meet the emperor's gaze, the heated look on his face made me take a deep breath and heat begin to pulse between my legs. My attraction to these creatures made no freaking sense, they were attractive not at all, but it was like my body was craving for the chance to be naked in bed with at least one of them.</p>
<p>‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ I thought to myself. ‘I sound like such a slut right now…besides could we even…’</p>
<p>“Very well this female shall be our honored guest until I say otherwise,” He said then pointed at the skeksis on the right with his staff. “Chamberlain takes the women to her chambers for the time being.”</p>
<p>The skeksis named Chamberlain bowed then moved to stand next to me and held out an arm, I bowed to the Emperor once more and placed my hand lightly on Chamberlain's arm and followed him out of the throne room. We walked in silence for a while and as we walked I saw that theses hallways had more decorations on the walls and looked to be more traveled, I figured this is were the skeksis must travel down this way most often and the way I had been taken before must be a bunch of less used side halls. I made a mental note to find a map or something of the castle to study later, turning we made out wat down yet another hallway and were passing a wall that had a huge decorative mirror on the wall and I caught a glimpse of my reflection and almost tripped. The person in the mirror looked nothing like me, she long flowing midnight black hair with gold…freaking gold highlights in her hair, her skin was moonlight pale and her eyes… her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors.</p>
<p>“What is wrong?” Chamberlain said and I realized I had been standing there too long and forced myself to look away from the mirror and to focus on him.</p>
<p>“I apologize my lord…I became momentarily dizzy,” I said and added. “I haven’t had a chance to eat yet my lord.”</p>
<p>Chamberlain nodded in understanding and began to lead me down the hall once more.</p>
<p>“That is understandable. Dinner will be served soon, will send someone to fetch you when it is time.” He said and finally, we stopped in front of a door and Chamberlain pushed open the door to reveal a spacious bedchamber with a large bed taking up most of the space along with a vanity and wardrobe there was another door that must have lead to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“This is to be your chambers, exquisite yes?” He hummed and I nodded politely then stepped inside all the while I was aware of his gaze on my back, I had to bite back a shiver of anticipation and turned back to face him.</p>
<p>“It's lovely thank you, my lord,” I said and bowed gracefully to him.</p>
<p>Chamberlain hummed once more then bowed to me before turning to leave, closing the door behind him I leaned back against it and slowly slid down until I was sitting with my back against the door. What the hell had happened to me? How the hell had I gotten here?</p>
<p>All these questions keep swirling around in my head as I unsteadily got to my feet and stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it, I felt my vision go black then suddenly I wasn’t laying on the bed inside the castle anymore but I was outside in the twilight of the evening standing in front of a massive beautiful tree with beautiful pink leaves.</p>
<p>“I see you have survived.” Said that familiar powerful voice.</p>
<p>“Okay who the hell are you,” I asked beyond done with the smoke and mirrors bullshit.</p>
<p>“I am the sanctuary tree.” It said and I frowned greatly it was going to be one of those conversations.</p>
<p>“Okay, why did you bring me here?” I asked trying desperately not to loos my shit at a tree.</p>
<p>“I did not. You were summoned by Thra itself.”</p>
<p>I stared at the tree in disbelief and had to mentally count to ten to stop myself from saying something I was sure to regret.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m confused if Thra or whoever brought me here why did you do…whatever you did to me?”</p>
<p>I watched as the winder blew by and picked up several pink leaves in its wake and watched as they blew into different directions, on any other day I might have been awed by the beauty that was the sanctuary tree but right now I was beyond feed up with dealing with this wannabe Yoda and just desperately want to wake up from this crazy dream.  The tree must have sensed my mood because the air became still all around us and the tree seemed to let out a sigh before speaking once more.</p>
<p>“I transferred some of Thra’s power to you. I was told you would need it in the coming days.” It said and the wind began to pick up once more. “Aurora Fate you have been tasked with healing the broken halves of Thra before it is too late.”</p>
<p>Once again, a closed flower appeared before me and slowly opened once more to reveal a golden glow, without thinking I reached out and touched it. Instantly I learned that once upon the time the skeksis had been these alien creatures called urSkeks but something happened and caused them to split into two beings the Skeksis and the urRu, the urRu left and Skeksis took over the castle and crystal of truth but over time they had begun to taint the crystal causing Thra to slowly begin to die but Thra was not going to allow this to happen sitting down but what could Thra do? Aughra had turned her eye to the stars and would not answer Thra’s cry for help so Thra had used its magic to search for a being of pure energy and had found me, Thra had used a lot of its energy to bring me here and even more to give me the power it believed I would need to fix the balance but in the end, Thra believed a new era of peace could come to past with my help.</p>
<p>So Thra began to teach me how to use my powers, it showed me how I could create anything or know how to do anything so long as I could imagine it, I could more than likely do it. It showed me how the everything had a balance and how to correct an imbalance with my gift, it showed me that I had a long and hard journey ahead of me and that it would not be safe or easy but Thra believed in me.</p>
<p>Pulling my fingers back I watched as the flower retreated into the ground and reaching out, I rested my hand against one of the protruding stumps of the tree.</p>
<p>“I promise you…I won't fail.” I said and opened my eyes and found myself once again back in the Skeksis palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Glancing out the nearby window I saw that the sun was beginning to set, I knew that someone would be around to fetch me for dinner soon, I needed to hurry up and get ready. Making my way to the bathroom I quickly stripped out of my clothes and after fiddling with the many different faucets handles until I got the water temperature just right then quickly began to bath myself, I didn't have time to go over what had just happened or what I had just learned there was only time for the right here and now. I need to impress the skeksis enough that they would become infatuated with me, infatuation would turn to desire, and desire would turn into more if I played my cards right. With that in mind, I quickly got out of the tube and quickly dried myself with a nearby towel once that was done I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, I needed a dress…not just any dress but a statement dress one that would get the Skeksis thinking. Taking in a deep breath I picture a long beautiful black gown with a skirt made of two layers, the first layer was a made from a black sheer material while the second layer was silk black lining; the top part of the dress was sheer black corset with a cupped bodice made of sheer corset net and decorated with textile flowers and that lace-up back.</p>
<p>I felt a warm weight in my hands and opening my eyes I saw that the dress I had just pictured in my mind so clearly was now resting in my hands, I stared in disbelief for a long moment then walking out of the bathroom I placed the dress on the bed and slowly backed away from it. While I now knew I could make anything I was able to imagine a real part of me hadn't really believed I could do it but now there was no doubting myself now, shaking my head I quickly got to work creating a pair of black pumps with silver spiked heels, a sterling silver pendant necklace with two faceted amethysts along with matching earrings and beautiful black lace cap that had a beautiful silver baroque style collar. Once that was done I brushed my hair and allowed it to fall in long waves down my back and took a second to marvel at my physical changes to my body, I had always been attractive with dark hair, cream-colored skin, and chocolate-colored brown eyes but now I was truly beautiful with midnight black hair with actual gold highlights in them and my eyes…I didn't know what to think when I looked at them now.</p>
<p>I quickly applied my makeup, I didn't need any foundation and it took less than a minute to put on my eyeliner then I decided on a dark smoky eye and then put on dark red lipstick, I quickly looked myself over in the mirror and once I was satisfied with how I looked in the mirror I started to get dress when there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, my Lady I'm sorry for disturbing you but dinner is ready. You are to join the lords for dinner in the banquet hall." Said a familiar voice.</p>
<p>I struggled to lace up the damn corset which did look good on me but was difficult to lace up by myself and paused in my struggles to answer.</p>
<p>"It's okay Mira, I'm just getting ready…ouch, fuck me…could you come in and help me lace up this damn corset." I asked and the door opened to reveal a startled Mira standing there looking at me in surprise, I waved her into the room and gestured at the back of the corset and gave her a pleading look.</p>
<p>"Could you please help me? I know it's not your job, but I can't lace this thing up myself and I don't want to be late." I told her and Mira leaned her spear up against the nearby wall and rushed to my side.</p>
<p>"It's not a problem my lady…you look so beautiful." She said as she began to lace up my corset for which I was grateful.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mira. How is Rian? Did you both get in any trouble?" I asked as I had her redo the laces a tad tighter so that one, I was more comfortable and two the creamy tops of my breast were plumped up just enough to give any man ideas.</p>
<p>"No, we didn't but I believe the commander is simply to busy to bother with either of us at the moment but its only a matter of time." She said and watched as I slid into my heels and quickly put on my necklace and earrings then finally the cap. Holding my arms out for her inspection, I did a slow spin so she could see everything.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think?" I asked but if her stunned expression was anything to go off of, I looked pretty damn good.</p>
<p>"Y…You look…so beautiful." Mira stuttered and after retrieving her spear held the door open for me, I confidently followed her out of the room and followed her back towards the throne room.</p>
<p>"I thought we were going into the banquet hall?" I said and Mira blinked startled at the sound of the of my voice.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry my lady, the throne room doubles as the banquet hall." She explained and we stopped once again in front of the double doors that lead into the throne room, the guards who were guarding the door stared at me in shock and awe.</p>
<p>"Thank you for bring me here Mira, will you escort me back to my chambers when dinner is over?" I asked and once again I could see I had surprised her.</p>
<p>"Um…yes my lady." She said and seemed to puff up with pride, I had a feeling that she didn't get asked to do anything of importance around her. The guards opened the doors for me and I stepped inside, the room looked similar to how it was before only now tables had been placed in a half crescent formation with chairs set equal distantly from each other, I must have arrived early because there were only three other skeksis is the room socializing with each other but they all fell silent when they saw me.</p>
<p>"My lords," I said in greeting and dropped a graceful curtsy. I had to force myself not to fidget, seeing the skeksis still dressed in the same clothes from earlier was beginning to make me feel overdressed.</p>
<p>"Greetings my lady," Said a skeksis dressed in a dark pleated robe that looked to have been made from shredded pages of books, as he made his way over to me I saw that he had a row of three eyeglasses perched on his beak and I wondered if they helped him see better or not. "I am SkekOk, the scroll keeper for his majesty."</p>
<p>I took his offered hand had to fight not to yank it back in surprise when he did what I assumed was the skeksis version of a hand kiss. Sliding out a thin black tongue I watched as he gently runs it across my knuckles then slowly pulled back to look into my eyes searching for what? Disgust? While the whole interaction was startling it hadn't been completely unpleasant.</p>
<p>"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lord, my name is Aurora," I said and felt a blush creep across my face as SkekOk continued to stare at me before either of them could say anything another skeksis shoved The Scroll Keeper out of the way and quickly took my hand and repeated the odd hand kiss. This skeksis wore the gaudiest set of light green robes I had ever seen, he also had on a bright red ruff that matched the long tuff of red hair he had somehow managed to make stand completely straight upon his head and was held together with an emerald hairpin.</p>
<p>"Oh, what a lovely creature you are!" He said his voice was so high pitched that for a moment I thought this skeksis was female. "I am SkekEkt, The Ornamentalist. Your attire is simply divine, you simply must tell me all about the design."</p>
<p>I thanked him and we began to speak about the differences between human and skeksis fashion, while I had never been much of a fashionista before I never considered myself a frumpy dresser and I could tell that the Ornamentalist was pleased with my interest in courtly fashion. As we spoke I learned that SkekEkt was basically in charge of creating everyone's outfits but seldom got the chance to nowadays because the others didn't need more clothing at the moment as there were no major events on the horizon and no one wanted or needed anything new for the time being, we talked for a few more moments when another skeksis broke in and pushed the Ornamentalist out of his way earning him a disgruntled hiss. The other skeksis ignored him and once again kissed my hand and when he pulled back, I recognized him as the one who wanted to put me under a microscope and study me early in the day.</p>
<p>"My lady it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," he said. "I am SkekTek the Scientist."</p>
<p>Before I could respond the doors to the throne room opened once more and the rest of the skeksis entered the room, I could tell that Scientist was not pleased by this but he simply kissed my hand once more before making his way over to what I assumed to be his assigned seat. Turning I curtsied once more when the Emperor moved to stand in front of me then rising took his out starched… (Hand? Claw?) and followed him to an empty seat that was situated between him and Chamberlain I was surprised when the Emperor pulled it out for me, and I quickly sat down and allowed him to push me in. Not long after everyone was seated tiny little creatures pushing carts piled high with food seem to materialize out of nowhere and began setting out trays of various types of food none of with looked particularly appealing to me, one of the servers must have seen my look of disgust because I watched as he whispered something to one of the other servers and to my relief they placed something that looked like a huge roasted turkey or chicken in front of me along with several large bowls filled with some kind of soup and a dozen bread rolls.</p>
<p>I made eye contact with one of the little creatures and discreetly nodded my head in thanks then waited for my turn to reserve my goblet filled with some kind of dark purple liquid and once all the food placed on the table the sounds of a rhythmic drum started to play and everyone began to eat.</p>
<p>The skeksis I learned had zero table manners.</p>
<p>They all ate barehanded even though they had finger-like utensils sitting right in front of them, they loudly slurping and ripping chunks out of their food causing even more chunks of food to fly everywhere. I probably could have let that part go if I hadn't taken a good look at what the others were eating, while a good portion of the food was cooked a lot of it was still alive and moving, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Chamberlain bit down on the head of a fat worm-like thing and hummed in delight I had to force myself to remain calm then I quickly filled up my plate and began to eat. The food was very good and after a few bites I discovered I was starving and after finishing off my plate decided to have seconds this time deciding on one of the bowls of soup and bread.</p>
<p>"What is your name, my lady?" Chamberlain finally asked and swallowing down my bite of bread I dabbed at the corners of my mouth with a napkin before answering him.</p>
<p>"My name is Aurora, my lord," I said and bowed my head in his direction before taking a drink from my goblet the contents of which reminded me almost of wine but not quite at the same time, not wanting to risk getting drunk I place the goblet down and grabbed another bread roll and quickly but neatly ate it.</p>
<p>"Where do you come from lady Aurora?" Asked another skeksis called out from farther down the table, glancing in his direction I saw a huge fat skeksis dressed in a dark gold robe stained with food and other stains with large gold and white ruff was looking at me with a curious gaze. His massive cheeks stuffed with half-chewed food, fighting off the grimace that threatened to appear on my face I took a sip from my goblet deciding how best to answer, The sanctuary tree and Thra had told me that it was probably best I did not tell the skeksis the full truth about the earth in case they got it into there head to try and somehow find a way to leave Thra and try and take over the earth. I wasn't sure they would be able to do it or not but decided to not take any chances and began to form my web of lies.</p>
<p>"I am from a planet called Earth my lord, but I was born in my home city-state of Elquaneve," I said the rest of the skeksis now seemed to focus on me. I began to recount the history of my make-believe city, I told them that Elquaneve as a huge beautiful city that had been formed out emerald crystal and silver. The government was made of a council that dealt with the day to day ruling while the whole of the government was ruled over by the king and queen, I was on a roll the whole room was silent as I told them my bullshit story which had them all in raptured by my words.</p>
<p>I answered all their questions as best I could try my best to make my answers sound not only plausible but believable as well, dinner ended shortly after and I lingered in the hall alongside several skeksis. I waved away the offered goblets of wine and continued to chat with the Scientist and the Scroll-Keeper, both were fascinated with my level of intelligence and both were completely enthralled by me. As we spoke, I knew the moment when they noticed how attractive my body was the Scroll Keeper began to studder and would pause to swallow hard every so often while the Scientist gaze would trail down words pausing to stare at my lips then down to my breast. I saw his right-hand twitch like he wanted to reach out and touch the soft creamy mounds of my breast, I felt my face begin to flush and my breast swell while my nipples begin to harden and desire pulse between my legs. If either one of them ask me to come back to their bed chambers right this instant I knew that I won't say no to either of them hell I might even suggest that they both join me rather than make me choose between them, it was that realization that made me curtsy and bid both skeksis a good night and quickly retreated out of the hall.</p>
<p>As promised Mira was waiting for me outside and came to my side, immediately I could tell something was upsetting her but before I could ask her what was wrong the Scroll Keeper and the Scientist came racing out of the hall and skidded to a halt when they saw we had not gone far.</p>
<p>"My lady," The Scientist said breathlessly. "Would you honor us both with your presents tomorrow in Great Library?"</p>
<p>Pausing I turned to face both males once more and curtsied again then answered with a warm smile on my face.</p>
<p>"It will my pleasure, my lords," I said then added. "Goodnight my lords."</p>
<p>Mira and I made out way quickly back into my chambers but instead of allowing Mira to leave I gestured for her to come inside, she reluctantly followed me inside and closing the door I quickly kicked off my heels than making my way over to the bed sat down on the edge and looked back at her with concern.</p>
<p>"Mira, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me in surprise.</p>
<p>"What makes you think something is wrong my lady?" She said and I flashed her a kind smile.</p>
<p>"First, when we are alone please call me Aurora. Second, when I came out of the hall you look like you were about to start crying at any second." I said and watched as the gelflings lip trembled then Mira let out a sob and I watched as her spear fell to the floor with a loud clang as she covered her face with her hands. Jumping off of the bed I quickly knelt, so we were now closer in height, and wrapping my arms around her holding her close as she sobbed into my shoulder heartbroken by whatever had happened.</p>
<p>"The commander has decided to separate Rian and me," she finally said tears still falling down her face as she continued to hold onto me tightly as if she would completely fall apart if she let go of me. "He said that I had a choice. I could either separate from Rian by becoming one of your guards or I could leave the guard altogether and join Rian's mother in Stone-in-the-Wood."</p>
<p>I frowned and looked down at her in confusion.</p>
<p>"Wait why is he only threatening to send you away? Why not Rian?" I asked.</p>
<p>Mira bit her lip and took in a deep breath before pulling back from me and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.</p>
<p>"Because the commander wants Rian to take over as commander one day and believes for Rian to do so he can not have any distractions." She said and reached down to pick up her spear.</p>
<p>"He believed…still believes that Rian and I are too young to be mated. He also disapproved of Rian deciding to mate with a fellow guard but since it isn't forbidden for the guard member to mated to another guard member, so he allowed it with the hopes that Rian would stop acting so childishly and grow up."</p>
<p>Mira began fidgeting with her spear not looking up at me as she continued to speak.</p>
<p>"What Commander Ordon doesn't understand is that Rian is always going to be a little bit childish…that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place but Rian is also kind and smart and funny," she trailed off and I watched her cheeks turn blur with embarrassment when she realized what she just said. I laughed and felt my smile grew as I watched her fidget, this gelfling was clearly in love with her mate and hurt my heart that she had been put in a position where she had been forced to choose.</p>
<p>"Since you're here I guess you decided to stay and be my bodyguard," I said, and at her nodded I smiled even wider before hugging her once more. "Not that I'm not grateful but why did you choose to stay? Why not go live with Rian's mother?"</p>
<p>Mira let out a long sigh and twisted a lock of her hair before answering.</p>
<p>"The Guards who do not live here full time are given leave to return home to there families for two moons out of every trine, I simply can not bear the thought of waiting that long to see Rian and I would simply go made living with Rian's mother." She said and I raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I take it there is no love lost between you two?"</p>
<p>Mira nodded her head and grimace at a memory of something unpleasant before shaking her head clear from whatever she had remembered.</p>
<p>"Rian's mother has never been unkind to me, but I think she resents me because not only are Rian and me so much close then she and the commander are but Rian and I normally get to see each other every day while she only sees Rian's father for three days out of every trine if that." She said then added.</p>
<p>"I think the last time Rian's mother saw the commander was at our mating ceremony almost a trine ago, you would think after being separated for so long they would want to spend every moment they could together but they seemed to avoid each other a much as possible the whole time we were there." She said.</p>
<p>We talked a little more for a few more minutes before Mira offered to help me unlace my corset which I gratefully excepted, once that was done Mira wished me goodnight and left the room before I could fully get undressed. I smirked at the gelflings clear shyness and after stripping off my gown and putting it on a hook inside the wardrobe I closed my eyes I created a simple pink satin slip with black lace trim along with matching panties then quickly put them on. Normally I preferred to sleep in the nude but since Mira was so uncomfortable with my nudity and I wasn't sure who else would be wandering into my room decided to put on the nightwear until I was certain of my place here. Climbing into bed I pulled to covers over me and closed my eyes finally allowing myself to reflect on current events.</p>
<p>I had been taken from everything I had ever known and had been brought to this planet to save this world from dying, I knew that if I managed to survive that I would never again see my world. I would never again see my family or my friends again and I allowed myself to mourn the loss of that, I knew Thra hadn't thought about the consequences when it had chosen me. It had needed a being of pure light and somehow that had been was me, it hadn't thought about how I would feel being taken from my family and friends or that I would be leaving behind a job I loved or that I might one day miss my kind but what stopped me from being resentful was the fact that Thra had not done this with malice intentions. Thra had simply needed someone to help do what it could not and that its born protector could no longer do, wiping away my tears I closed my eyes a drifted off into an exhausted sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SkekTek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching as the exquisite creature called Aurora gracefully walk away from him, he had to resist the urge to run after her and…do what exactly? Forcing himself to turn away ignoring SkekOk and quickly retreated to the chamber of life, from the moment this strange creature had arrived at the palace he had been completely fascinated with this strange beautiful creature.</p><p>'Another world…what wonders could they possibly have there and how can it benefit us skeksis?' he thought.</p><p>Pushing open the door to the chamber of life he ignored the sounds of the varying creatures howling from inside their cages and making my way over to one the few tables that were piled high with scientific apparatuses, alchemical equipment, or animal cages of varying sizes. Pulling out a chair he sat down and placed a blank scroll down then dipping my pen into the inkpot began to recount the day's events, while Aurora spoke intelligently that wasn't necessarily a real gauge on how intelligent she was since anyone could be taught how to speak in such a way as to make others believe that they were far more intelligent than they were. For example, he had once acquired a group of four Grottan gelflings, the small group had been uneducated, illiterate, and feeble-minded; he had then proceeded to teach them to speak intelligently then he had taken them to Ha'rar. Once there the group had performed so well that highly intelligent Vapra had mistaken them for scholars, to this day his fellow skeksis found the whole ordeal greatly amusing and had applauded him for making fools out of the gelflings and proving their superiority once again.</p><p>That was why intended to observe Aurora closely tomorrow in the great library and see for himself if she was able to read or write then he would report his finding to the Emperor, he could tell that the Emperor was already fascinated with her. From his place at the table he had watched as the Emperor would turn his head and watch as Aurora ate every so often or how enthralled he had become as Aurora told them about her home back on earth, it wouldn't be long before the Emperor extended an invitation to join him in his bed and he couldn't blame him. Aurora was very beautiful, elegant, and graceful in her demeanor something that was lacking in the other skeksis females.</p><p>There were few female skeksis and they tended to keep to themselves only coming to the rejuvenation ceremonies at the end of every trine and staying long enough to allow a chosen male the chance to bed one of them for the night, then leaving as quickly as they arrived. He theorized that the reason that since the skeksis used the crystal to maintain their immortality and youth they had very little need to procreate thus few females were born to them, which was fine as far as everyone else was considered. Any sexual needs a male skeksis had was taken care of some pretty gelfling concubine that had been volunteered to serve them in the pleasure chambers, who was then used and then discarded without as much as an afterthought.</p><p>Perhaps he would go down to the pleasure chambers sometime in the coming days and take care of his growing frustration, it had been some time since he had rutted with a female. His cock twitched at the thought of plunging into a warm female body and deciding not to wait he stood from the table then once he was sure his notes were locked away made his way to the pleasure chambers.</p><p>He knew that it was late and that most of the concubines would probably be readying themselves for bed but there was always a few wakes in case one of their lords required their services, so when the doors to the pleasure chambers were opened he wasn't surprised to see that five female gelflings sat lounging around the luxurious room still wide awake. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him in surprise, while it was required that there must always be at least a few concubines be ready to receive the lords at all times it was very rare for one to come at such a late hour.</p><p>"My lord," Said one fair skin gelfling with black hair.</p><p>She had been seated closes to him and rose from her chair and putting down the small book she had been reading made her way over to him, she was dressed in a simple blue dress that was held together with two shoulder straps with two silver brooches.</p><p>"How can I please you, my lord?" She asked with a flirtatious smile.</p><p>While the little gelfling was pretty enough she did not make his heart pound or his cock throb painfully with need, coming here had been a mistake but he could not leave now that he was here. If he left now the others would hear of it and begin to question his validity and begin to mock him for inability to rut, with that thought in mind he followed the gelfling back to one of the many rooms and allowed her to undress both herself and him. This female had no wings and her breast like all gelflings were small barely there mounds unlike Aurora's whose breast had looked as if they would fall out of her gown with every breath she took, the gelfling began to stroke him and while his cock became hard from her menstruations he knew he would not find any pleasure from this act.</p><p>Simply wanting to be done he gestured for the gelfling to turn over so that he would not have to look at her face and gripping her hip plunged his cock into her causing her to cry out, he knew the gelfling was not ready but he cared little about her and began to use her as he would. He set a hard but steady pass, pulling his cock almost all of the way out then slamming back in over and over again ignoring the gelfling whimpering and clawing at the sheets underneath of them as she struggled to adjust. Eventual the gelflings cries turned from ones of pain to pleasure which annoyed him, it was not her moans and pleas for more that he wished to hear but that of the beautiful creature who had smiled at him with such joy and excitement only a few hours ago that he had to fight with himself not to run after her as she had retired for the evening.</p><p>Quickening his pass he gripped the back of the gelflings head and pushed her into the mattress to muffle her cries and thrust into her several more times before roaring his release, pulling out of the gelfling he quickly got out of the bed and dressed before leaving not even bothering to check to see if he had suffocated the gelfling or not. His body still thrummed with the need to rut but he knew that he would find no relief tonight, wanting to wash away the memory of the female gelfling from his body he made his way to the spa all the while wishing for Aurora's touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sithri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lay there trying to regain my breath as tears slid down my face, my body throbbing in pain as the remnants of the lord's seed dripping out of my body. When I had been brought here over three trines ago, I had felt so honored to have been chosen, my mother had was a beautiful Spriton gelfling who had been orphaned after the garthim wars. She had been old enough and beautiful enough to attract the attention of a Vapra noble, such a pairing would have been seen as odd but I was sure that it would have been excepted if my father had not already been mated to another thus my mother had been forced to become his mistress living in a small hut on the border of Ha'rar content to raise her bastard childling but both of my parents had forgotten that mating was a sacred thing and Thra itself often had a way of punishing those gelfling who were unfaithful to there mates.</p>
<p>Gingerly I reached around to my back and gently touched the spot where two small nubs emerged from my back crookedly when I had been born my wings had been so malformed and miss sharpened that the healers had been forced to remove them or risk me dying. When my father had finally come around to see me he had been so horrified that he had flatly told my mother that night to either get rid of me or leave the house that he provided for her, for whatever reason my mother had chosen to leave (a choice she would blame me for making for the rest of her days) and returned to Sami Thicket where she spent her days struggling to feed the both of us. Despite living in sever poverty there had been a ray of hope though while my wings had been malformed the rest of my had not, I had inherited my mother's beauty and when I became of age my mother had taken me to see the local Madam see if they could find a place for me in the local brothel. The Madam had taken one look at my back and had flatly told my mother that no gelfling would pay to lay with me however there had been an opening for a concubine at the crystal castle, I remembered how pleased my mother had been by this news then I had believed she had been honored to have her child serve at the castle, but I now knew she had simply had not wanted to deal with the shame of knowing to send her child to work in the local brothel.</p>
<p>"<em>Just think of it sweet one," she had said as we left the Madams office, after signing some scrolls the Madam had told my mother to bring me back in three days so that I could be taken to the castle. "you will spend the rest of your days in luxury, never again having to go to sleep with an empty belly."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I had smiled at her words the thought of never again having to wonder where my next meal would come from was pleasing, to say the least, but anxiety had filled my belly at the thought of bedding one of lords.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>But mother…I have never lain with a man before…what will I do?" I asked concern and fear lacing my voice, but the mother had simply brushed my concerns away with a wave of one callous hand.</em></p>
<p>"<em>There isn't much to it sweet one. You just spread your legs and make sounds of pleasure while he is one top of you, and it will be over quickly enough." She had said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The days leading up to my departure had been pleasant, mother had decided to get me a new dress and had bought me some treats to snake on during the journey. I remembered how happy my mother had seemed during those three days, praising me more then she had ever had before and I had felt truly loved by her in those final days so much so that I had cried when she had awoken me well before sunrise and handed me a pack filled with what little I had.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hush now girl, today your life finally begins." She had said and wiping my eyes, I held onto her hand the whole way to Madams wishing that the walk was longer so I could spend more time with her. When we had arrived, there had been a wagon waiting out front of the brothel with four guards milling about, Madam had already been waiting in the wagon and gestured for me to join her. I had quickly hugged my mother goodbye and told her I had loved her hoping she would say it back for once but she had only smiled and gently pushed me towards the wagon, one of the guards had helped me up into the wagon then we had been off, as we traveled I had tried to ask Madam questions about what to expect when I arrive and part of me wished I had stayed silent.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Girl life as a concubine will be hard," She had said bluntly. "The lords are very demanding; the other concubines will be cruel to you and don't go thinking one of the lords will foolishly raise you above your station by falling in love with you."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The Madam had spoken truly when I had arrived I had been stripped and bathed by a small herd of podlings who had not spoken a single word to me the whole time and dressed in the finest gown I had ever seen then taken to meet my fellow concubines. There had been fifteen of them and were either low born Vaprans, poor woodland folk, or abandoned Sifans, all of them were beautiful in unique ways and just like Madam had said were all cruel.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Look at her," Said a silver-haired Vapran with a cruel smirk. "They're just letting anyone become a concubine these days."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I had ignored her and made my way to my room and unpacked my belongings as the other laughed and called me awful names, the following days hadn't been any easier. My fellow concubines continued to be cruel to me, they would often trip me or call me names but I ignored it all and focused on my purpose, several lords had come and gone over the past several days all overlooking me and choosing another which only prompted more cruel remarks by the others but I was determined. Then on the day General had come in with five other lords, they must have returned successful from a mission the emperor had sent them on because they had been loud and rowdy demanding drinks be brought to them while concubines danced in different states of undress. I had expected to be passed over once more but to my surprise, the Generals eyes had landed on me from across the room and he had gestured for me to come to him, my stomach had been a not with nerves as I made my way over to him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>This one will do," He told his compatriots who had started cackling as he roughly took my arm and dragged me to one of the bedchambers. Once there he had ordered me to strip then shoving me to the bed the General yanked my legs as far apart as he could before thrust into my body in one hard shove.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I screamed as a pain unlike any I had felt before pulse from my sex and didn't lessen as the General began to pound into me while grunting in pleasure, tears began to stream from my face in earnest while the bed's headboard began to bang against the wall with the force of our movements. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for it to be over quickly like mother had said but he kept on going, only pausing long enough to flip me onto my front and painfully gripping my hips the General began to slam me back onto his cock over and over again, I clenched the sheets tightly as the room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and I began to feel light-headed. I felt the Generals cock start to twitch inside of me then the General pulled his cock almost completely out before slamming back inside of me before I felt something spurt inside me as the General roared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once he was finished the General pulled his cock out of my body and left me laying there as he went to join the other lords once more, sitting up I began to sob as my sex dripped with a mix of my blood and his seed. I stumbled to the bathing chamber and cleaned off the Generals seed and stayed in the bathing chamber for the rest of the night, the next morning I wrote a letter to my mother telling her everything that had happened and that I desperately wanted to come home. Her reply devastated me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sithri,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cease this silly notion of returning to my home, you have been given a once in the lifetime opportunity childling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you not understand that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You will never again have to toil in the fields to earn some coin or worry about not having a roof over your head or wonder how you will manage to put food in your belly. I am well aware that life serving our lords is difficult, but it is no different then what I had to endure when I served as your fathers' mistress. I am getting too old to take care of you Sithri, with that being said if you decided to abandon your post then you will do so without my assistants or support so I suggest that you make the best of your situation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that I no longer have to worry about your welfare I have decided to leave Sami Thicket and by the time this letter reaches you I will be well on my way, I highly doubt that you and I will see each other again and I believe that is for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye Sithri.)</em>
</p>
<p>Pushing myself off the bed I wiped my face and closed my eyes, part of me had died after reading my mothers letter and true to her word my mother had left Sami Thicket, and no one had seen or heard from her since. With no other options, I had been forced to stay and keep pleasuring the skeksis and things had slowly improved the other concubines left me alone for the most part and sex was no longer painful I found no pleasure in the act like the other concubines.</p>
<p>Heading to the bathing chambers I saw that Ceeveli and Nifal were inside, readying themselves for bed.</p>
<p>"Did you hear about that creature the guards found?" Ceeveli said as helped Nifal wash her hair.</p>
<p>"I heard that she was very beautiful," Nifal said then added. "She was allowed to join them for meals and she even gets to sit next to the Emperor."<br/>Stepping down into the water I ignored the two of them as I began the ritual of cleansing myself, the two continued to talk about the strange creature called Aurora and for some reason, I felt angry. This strange creature was given liberties that none of them were granted and from what Nifal and Ceeveli said was true she was being treated like an honored guest rather than the intruder she was, finishing up I left without saying a word to either gelfling and made my way back to my room. All the while this rage began to slowly build inside me just waiting to boil over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke well before the suns had risen and sat up in bed I began to craft my outfit for the day, I want sure I was dress appropriately for what else besides going to the library I would be doing today so I decided on not wearing a gown today. Instead, my tried to think of what would be appropriate for me to wear, obviously jeans, an oversize t-shirt and sneakers were out of the question and eventually decided on a simple long sleeve lavender peasant shirt, a black velvet underbust corset, tight leather pants with silver buckles and knee-high boots.</p>
<p>Once that was done I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the full-length mirror I had created then hung on the wall and was pleased with my work but something was missing, closing my eyes I quickly created a simply velvet choker with a silver sun pendent once that done I quickly put it on pleased with my work, smiling I sat down in front of the vanity and began to brush my hair. I still couldn't help but be started at my appearance, I wasn't sure why Thra had chosen to change my physical appearance so drastically when I knew it hadn't needed to be done but choose not to question it for now.</p>
<p>The door to my room opened and Mira walked in was surprised to see me awake, I smiled and finished brushing my hair before turning around in my seat to face her.</p>
<p>"Good morning Mira," I said, and Mira smiled hesitantly at me before responding in kind.</p>
<p>"Good morning my…Aurora," She said catching herself before she could slip and call me 'my lady'.</p>
<p>"Mira I was hoping to have some fruit and maybe a little bit of bread for breakfast, but I wasn't sure where to go or who to call," I said and Mira instantly jumped into action going back into the hallway to someone summon the tiny creatures I had seen the night before. I learned that the tiny creatures were called podlings, two of them came rushing into the room baring a cart filled with different types of fruit, loaves of bread, and what I thought might be cheese. I thanked them and picked out a few pieces of fruit, a loaf of bread, and a few pieces of cheese then began to eat humming in pleasure as I did so.</p>
<p>Mira watched me eat closely probably fascinated by the fact I wasn't as sloppy of an eater as the skeksis were, once I was finished, I quickly ran to the bathroom and quickly washed my hands.</p>
<p>"Do you know what else I'll be doing today Mira?" I asked as we made our way out of the room and down the hall as we passed by, I saw more guards along the way, they all saluted me as we walked by which I found odd. I wasn't royalty like the skeksis just a guest, but I assumed that the guards had been instructed to treat me like they would one of their lords which I wasn't entirely sure how that made me feel.</p>
<p>"No, my lady. All I know is that the lords wish for you to join them in the Great Library and if I'm being completely honest with myself my lady, I am rather jealous of you right now." She said and opening a door that leads to a large stairway, I followed her down a flight of stairs then out another door that lead to yet another hallway.</p>
<p>"Why is that Mira?" I asked curiously.</p>
<p>Mira paused and glanced at me before continuing to lead me down the hall, we passed by some more of her fellow guards then once they were past us, she answered my question.</p>
<p>"Only the lords are allowed inside the great library my lady, it is said that the great library contains a copy of every book ever written in Thra inside." She said with awe in her voice and I was intrigued by her words the skeksis wanted to at least keep the gelflings in the castle from entering such a place but for what purpose? I wondered if gelflings like Mira could even know how to read or write, I hadn't seen her or any of the gelflings I had come into contact with reading or writing but surely some of them had to be able to do so right? If the library here in the castle contained a copy of every book ever written then at least some gelflings had to be able to read and write, the skeksis couldn't have possibly written everything themselves.</p>
<p>Shaking my head to clear my thoughts as we stopped at the end of the hall next to two guards standing on either side of us, Mira pointed to the middle of the hall where there was a set of ornate double doors similar to the ones that lead to the throne room.</p>
<p>"That is the great library, my lady, I will wait here for you." She said and I frowned and looked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>"You aren't even allowed to wait by the doors?" I asked incredulously and Mira nodded her head and looked unfazed by my words. Deciding to let the matter go for now I made my way to the double doors and pushing them open then I quickly stepped inside and shut the doors behind me, turning I let out a breath and stared in wonder.</p>
<p>The library was huge with rows and rows of floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books and scrolls of varying sizes, making my way down a long aisle I stopped at the center of the room where a large circular space held a set of spiral stairs that let up as well as several desks were placed strategically around the circular space and off to one side was a huge sofa and two chairs that sat in front of the large unlit beautifully crafted fireplace. Sitting in either chair was SkekTek and SkekOk both sipping from what assumed to be teacups and chatting with one another, when I came into view both men fell silent and setting down their cups they both stood to greet me, I smiled and allowed them to kiss my hand then sat down in the leather chair SkekOk gestured for me to sit in.</p>
<p>"Good Morning, my lords," I said took the offered teacup, and took a sip of the warm sweet-smelling contents, it tasted sweet but not overpowering so. I sat there and listened as SkekOk began to tell me the history of the library and how he along with a few select gelfling scribes had worked tirelessly to fill the library with varying subjects and texts, I found the whole thing fascinating as I watch SkekOk talk animatedly. His face seemed to light up as he talked and I could tell he was passionate about his work and his desire for knowledge but I also knew that his thirst for knowledge could turn dark rather quickly, SkekTek seemed to be impatient and cleared his throat loudly to get the Scroll Keepers attention.</p>
<p>"My lady, today we shall see how much you know," said SkekTek as he held out a piece of parchment and a wooden ink pen and taking them, I waited for instruction all the while mentally preparing myself.</p>
<p>"Please my lady, if you would spell…"</p>
<p>And so, it went SkekTek would ask me to spell something and I would gracefully write it out first in what I assumed was the Skeksis native language, the more words I got correct the more impressed they seemed to become. Once the spelling test was done the SkekTek and SkekOk stared in amazement at me before handing me a random book, flipping the book open to a random page I began to read a brief history of the gelfling clans and was fascinated to learn that there were seven gelfling clans each ruled by matriarch known as a Maudra, all of the Mudra's answered to the All-Maudra who was appointed by the Skeksis. It was fascinating to see how the skeksis had maneuvered themselves to be seen as living gods by gelflings, Thra had shown her how the gelflings will have forever been changed by the Alliance of the Crystal so much so that the gelflings would never again be independent.</p>
<p>"This is fascinating," I said then added. "I would love to see the gelfling cities."</p>
<p>The description of the gelfling capital of Ha'rar seemed fascinating and I wondered if I could somehow talk the Emperor into allowing me to go to the next Tithing Ceremony so that I could see all the gelfling holds for myself, forcing myself to put thoughts of traveling aside for now and forced my attention back on the two males who were staring at me in stunned amazement. They must have truly believed that I was completely illiterate and faking my level of intelligence because the stunted look on both of their faces said clearly that they had been prepared to treat me like one of the gelflings something I wanted to avoid, while I didn't like how the gelflings were treated as a pet and the podlings as slaves but I knew that I was too late to change that. The skeksis had spent many trine programming generations after generations of gelflings to see them as gods and to worship them as such, and the podlings had always been treated as slaves if not by the skeksis then by the gelflings themselves.</p>
<p>"Some of the cities are better than others. My lady," SkekOk said. "The gelfling architect in Ha'rar is quite lovely."</p>
<p>I sat there and listened as SkekOk began to go into detail about the gelfling cities, what the different tribes were like and what the tithing ceremonies were like; it was fascinating to watch and listen to the Scroll Keeper lecture. It was fascinating watching his as he spoke adamantly on a topic he seemed genially interested in, he spoke animatedly using his hands as he spoke and his face lit up as getting more into his lecture but what truly fascinated me was his inner glow seemed to become brighter as I watched; turning from a dark purple to a warm yellow glow at the edges.</p>
<p>"My lady," SkekTek said cutting the Scroll Keeper off mid-lecture and I watched as his inner glow returned to that dark purple color once more much to my disappointment, forcing myself to look away from SkekOk I turned my full attention on him.</p>
<p>"Are all your people so well-read as you?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Yes, my lord, we have even created hundreds of different styles of languages and writing," I said and both males immediately sat up straighter in surprise from what I had seen so far, the skeksis only had one style of language and writing if the gelflings or podlings had a different form I had yet to see it. So, taking a clean sheet of paper from a nearby stack I began to write my name in French, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, and any other language I could think of and the two skeksis stared in astonishment at my work.</p>
<p>"Any questions my lords?" I asked and SkekTek stood and quickly excused himself then left the room holding the pages that I had written on, no doubt to inform the emperor of this latest development leaving me alone with the Scroll Keeper and with nothing else to do I looked at him and smiled.</p>
<p>"So, my lord so you know how to play chess?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>